


She's kinda hot

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Scream Queens - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, im bored so aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanel Oberlin hates Libby Putney's guts, so why did she gently kiss her?</p><p>Well, Chanel Oberlin can do whatever (and whoever) she wants, because, well, she's Chanel Oberlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's kinda hot

Libby fiddles with her hair as Chanel scolds her once again. This time, the poor blonde has merely touched the Kappa Queen's hair straightener, and was now being lectured. "And if you ever touch it again, there. will. be. consiquences." Libby nods, not even paying attention. "Yes Chanel." She mumbles, bored out of her dirty mind. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, slut!" Chanel growls, gripping Libby's shirt and pulling her close.

Libby can't help but bite her lip. Chanel's warm body is pressed against her's, and fuck it feels good. Chanel's quick breaths are blown against Libby's lips, and she can't stop staring at Chanel's mouth. Chanel's lipstick was a light red, and seemed to be shimmering. When Libby finally had the guts to look Chanel in the eyes, she knew it was an mistake. To Libby's suprise, Chanel seemed to be nervous.

Libby wasn't even sure if it could be considered a kiss. All Chanel did was brush her glossy lips against Libby's lower lip. As quick as it ended, Chanel released her grip on the girl's shirt and growled. "You're such an idiot." And stormed off, leaving an shocked Libby.

When they actually interact again, it's a week after the kiss. It's in the washroom, and Libby's calmly applying makeup when she realizes Chanel's staring at her. She raises an eyebrow, confused by the Kappa Queen. Chanel simply rolls her eyes and storms over to the girl. She quickly slams their lips together and pins her against the wall. Libby is suprised, but surely not dissatisfied. She harshly kisses back, wrapping her arms around Chanel's neck. 

After about five minuites of making out, Chanel pulls away and reapplies her lipstick. Libby watches, awestruck at the blonde. Chanel winks at her and then leaves. Libby watches her go, and then grins. At least now, she knew that Chanel didn't totally hate her.


End file.
